


After This

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Exes, Fucking Things Out, Guilt, Horniness, I Love You, I promise, Jisung drools a lot, Last Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Fucking, Porn With Plot, Toys, crying but the good kind, ground rules, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: But he knows he’ll regret it after, and he’d feel incredibly guilty. He and Hyunjin might not be boyfriends but he’s pretty sure whatever they are is exclusive.But god, Minho cock just sounds so fucking good right now. He’s pent up and annoyed not just at Min himself but at Chan, he still can’t get over what that fucker said to him this morning. He’s completely mind boggled that Chan thought he knew Min better than him.More than anything Jisung wants to get back at him, he wants to show his leader how little Minho actually cares for him.The most sadistic side of Sungie wants to tell Min they’ll get back together just so he can watch Chan suffer a little bit more. It’s a complete abuse of power, Jisung could snap his fingers and Minho would come back to him. At least he thinks he would. Hopes he would.Right now Sungie has the image of Min’s hips rolling down on his playing over and over in his head. He can’t make it stop.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 37
Kudos: 176





	After This

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA antis don't kill me

“Hey what’s wrong?” Hyunjin sees Jisung storm past the common room. He runs after him obviously worried. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Jisung mutters, he wipes his eyes angrily, hands still shaking. 

“Okay, is there anything I can do?” Jin keeps his distance, seeing how Sungie is nearly vibrating with emotion right now. 

“Just, hold my hand.” Sungie whispers while pushing into his apartment. Tears leak down his face and Hyunjin instantly pulls him to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“Hey, you’re okay. What happened baby?” 

“Chan makes me so fucking mad.” Jisung sobs, being completely overwhelmed. 

“I know baby, you’re okay now though I got you.” 

The younger curls around him tightly, “he tried to talk to me about Min and I lost my mind, said I shouldn't blame him for his decisions. Thinking about it now his original reason for asking about us was legit. But he made me so mad.” Jisung stuffs his face in his neck. 

“I said mean things to Chan, really mean things. I wish I felt bad for it.” 

Hyunjin hums softly and just lets him explode. He’s almost as distraught as the night he and Min broke up. The younger pulls away and clenches his fists, “the fucking balls he has for even saying anything to begin with is unreal.”

“What was he trying to supposedly talk to you about?” Jin leans against the wall watching Sungie start to pace. 

“He wanted to know if we could still work together or not because since I’ve been back he’s been messy and so have I. It’s not my fucking fault Azumi attacked me.” Jisung throws a plastic cup at the wall. 

Hyunjin bites his lip, “define messy.” 

“I  _ left slugs behind, shot someone.”  _ Jisung mimics his voice. “Min killed someone and the body got left behind. He’s the one that sent us on this fucking wild goose chase.” 

The elder keeps his mouth shut, Chan is right to a degree. When Minho and Jisung work together it’s messy, but it’s always been that way. The fact they’re not together now doesn’t change that. 

That’s a big reason why Hyunjin is Sungie’s partner outside of the hideout and not Minho. They can’t get out of their own way. 

“Why are you making that face?” Jisung turns to him. 

“I mean you guys can’t work together outside of things, but that’s not because you’re broken up or because you’re together. You guys just care about each other too much.” Jin waits for the backlash but it doesn’t come. Sungie just stands there scowling. 

“You’re annoying, you know that? Stop being right about everything.” He halfheartedly hits him in the chest. 

Jin grabs his wrist and pulls him close again, his other hand coming up to wipe his face. 

“Whatever happened today with Chan needed to babe. You needed to say your piece in order to move on.” He kisses his forehead. 

Jisung hums quietly, “I’m sorry all I ever do is bitch about Minho. I don’t know how you’re not sick of me.” 

“Sungie, once again, I’m not your boyfriend, I don’t expect you to fully treat me like one. I love you and you love me but we don’t have to be anymore than that. If one day you wanna be I'm all for it, but right now we’re just us.” Hyunjin holds his face watching his reaction to his words. 

“You’re way too good for me Jinnie. I suck ass and you’re so good.” 

“No you don’t. You just have never had someone treat you right, you don’t know how to deal with someone who lets you have a brain.” Jin kisses him gently, Jisung sighs heavily, pulling away eventually. 

Part of him wants to give Minho a fucking earful when he gets home. But another part of him wants to see if Chan will tell Min at all. 

*

Jisung sulks for most of the day after that, keeping his bitching to a minimum. He and Jin went out to the trade posts to make sure all their gun shipments were still on track which they were thankfully. 

Tomorrow they’re set to go back to the big weapons yard that they share with GOT7. That’s where they’ve been posted for the last three months on and off. 

Sungie can’t wait to finally get away again. 

He’s tired of Chan’s bullshit, and needs to get Min out of his head. Their almost sex has set him back significantly. No amount of Hyunjin’s dick will get the feeling of Minho’s lips all over him out of his head again. 

He can’t stop thinking about Min’s hands on his hips, or his soft voice in his ears,  _ ‘what’s in your brain little one?’  _ Keeps replaying over and over. Even now just sitting in the common area with several other people he’s getting worked up. 

It’s so unbelievably unfair. 

Part of him just wants to give in, the part that’s thinking with his dick and his dick only. He wants Min to completely destroy him, reclaim him,  _ use  _ him. 

But he knows he’ll regret it after, and he’d feel incredibly guilty. He and Hyunjin might not be boyfriends but he’s pretty sure whatever they are is exclusive. 

But god, Minho cock just sounds so fucking good right now. He’s pent up and annoyed not just at Min himself but at Chan, he still can’t get over what that fucker said to him this morning. He’s completely mind boggled that Chan thought he knew Min  _ better  _ than him. 

More than anything Jisung wants to get back at him, he wants to show his leader how little Minho actually cares for him. 

The most sadistic side of Sungie wants to tell Min they’ll get back together just so he can watch Chan suffer a little bit more. It’s a complete abuse of power, Jisung could snap his fingers and Minho would come back to him. At least he thinks he would.  _ Hopes  _ he would. 

Right now Sungie has the image of Min’s hips rolling down on his playing over and over in his head. He can’t make it stop. 

“I’m heading to bed.” He announces, needing to do something about this. Jin glances at him but doesn’t make an attempt to get up and follow him. Which Sungie is embarrassingly happy about. 

He’s almost positive if him and Hyunjin had sex right now he’d moan Min’s name. And that would make him have to die right then and there no questions asked. 

“You okay?” Jin asks, reaching for his hand. 

“Yeah, long day. See you guys in the morning.” Jisung drops a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s lips and then leaves the room. Heading in the direction of his apartment quickly. 

The second he’s inside he lets out a shaky breath, the arousal he’s feeling fully washing over him finally. 

Jisung bites his lip and weighs his options, he could try and ignore it, clean up his space or something. Or he could do something stupid. 

The stupid option is winning. 

He locks the door and kicks off his shoes quickly, stripping out of his clothes too. Blushing deeply he squirms around in his bed and locates Min’s shirt and sweater. 

Against his better judgement he slips the sweater that smells strongly of Minho over his frame. Wrapping himself in the fabric, bringing it up to his nose to breathe in deeply. 

That alone makes his dick stir even more. 

Part of him feels so unbelievably dirty for this, but he can’t get Min out of his head right now. He flips the hood on and curls the sleeves around his hands, sitting back he shuts his eyes and lets his mind wander. 

He’s still so angry at Minho, and that pent up frustration is just making his horniness that much worse. 

Sungie thinks back to Min’s hands running along his thighs again, his own fingers retracing his movements from memory. The scar on his thigh catching his attention, he scratches against it gently. The faint feeling of Minho’s lips kissing it fresh in his mind. 

His other hand slips up into his hair, tugging gently, teeth catching his lower lip to keep any sounds in. Not that it would matter if he made any. 

Min’s mouth on his skin makes him hot, even just the thought of it. He misses the little nips and licks he always got from him. 

The hand he had on his thigh travels closer to where he’s neediest, pushing his briefs up just a tiny bit to tease himself like Minho would. A flash of anger goes through him as he remembers Min’s annoying taunts about how Hyunjin could never get him off like he can since they’re both subs. 

Fuck him for being right. Jin gets him off, just in a very different way. 

He brushes over his bulge and shivers, thinking about Minho’s hips pressing into his slowly. He brings one hand that’s still wrapped in his sleeve to his mouth and bites gently while rocking into his palm. 

His mind goes back to the last time they had sex, drug hazed sloppy sex that sounds all too good right now. His fingers run along his lips as if tracing the way Minho had been kissing him that night. The neediness in both of them that is always there, his hand in his hair directing the direction of the kisses. 

Jisung bites his lip and opens his eyes, needing something hard to rut against like he did to Min’s thigh that night. He grabs a pillow and bunches it up best he can and then slips it between his thighs. It’s not ideal, but he does not want to get up and go searching for something harder. 

He leans forward so his forehead touches the mattress and rolls his hips into his pillow. A little whine coming past his lips even with his fingers in his mouth. 

_ ‘I wanna fuck you so bad.’  _ Minho’s words echo in his mind, what he’d give to hear them in person right now. His other arm holds him up so he’s not fully pressed to the mattress like he’d been that night. He ruts into his pillow more and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. 

Jisung remembers clearly that he’d been taunting Min about Hyunjin, his ex’s jealousy had been so obvious it was too easy to antagonize him. Thinking back now that was mean of him to do, especially since he now knows Minho was insecure. 

But still getting Min riled up is one of his favorite hobbies. 

He rolls his hips forward again and quickly realizes he needs more than this. He wants to be fucked,  _ needs _ to be. 

Barely moving off the pillow he crawls to his nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube and the dildo that’s hidden under piles of notebooks. 

He’ll be murdered by a rival gang before  _ anyone,  _ Minho included, finds out about the item. 

Shimming slightly out of his briefs he pulls the back down and leans forward, dripping lube down his fingers. He bites his lip and circles his digits around his entrance, eyes falling shut as he slips two in at once. 

Jin always takes his time when he opens him up, but Min always pushed two in at once. Knowing full well that Sungie likes the pain. 

He whines into his mattress, Minho’s words playing in his mind again.  _ ‘You want me to make you cum like you deserve it?’  _ He nearly moans out a quiet yes. 

His fingers spread and pump inside him slowly, hips grinding into his pillow that’s still caught between his legs. 

“Fuck-“ he moans, brushing is prostate. 

He curls them away from his nerves, Minho would never touch him there that fast. 

Jisung instead adds his third finger and arches slightly, trying to get a better angle for himself. In the moment, that night Min’s degrading hurt his feelings, but now thinking about it he’s nearly leaking. 

He started crying like a baby that night and Min had kissed him and said he loved him,  _ ‘I love you so much you big dummy, I was only teasing you.’  _ The words ring in his mind and nearly make him cry now, he misses that big dummy so much. 

Taking his fingers out he pushes the front of his briefs down and spits down on his cock. His slick hand reaching down to thumb at his slit slowly, mind going to the thought of Min’s tongue flicking over him. 

He misses his mouth. 

He misses everything about him. 

Fuck. 

Sungie fumbles around for the toy and quickly slicks it up and starts to push it inside himself. He tenses up at the stretch but imagines Min’s hand around his pumping slowly and his lips by his ear whispering soft I l love you’s. 

He cries out softly biting down on the sleeve of his sweater sinking down on the toy completely. 

“H-Hyung…” he whispers to himself, eyes fluttered shut. 

He waits a few seconds letting himself adjust, preoccupying himself by rubbing right on his slit. Nearly making himself cum. 

Drool comes out of his mouth and soaks the sleeve he’s biting on, he can’t help but whine. 

Right as his body fully adjusts and he starts to rock down on the toy he hears a knock at his door. His eyes flashing to it. He doesn’t move a muscle, knowing  _ all  _ too well this bed creaks. 

The knocking continues and Jisung whimpers, wishing desperately that whoever’s on the other side would just go away. 

But they don’t, of fucking course they don’t. 

Slowly he gets off the toy and finds his briefs, thankful that Min’s sweater falls past his thighs, hiding his boner for the moment. 

Angrily he stomps over to the door and throws it open, “what?” He snaps, eyes narrowed. 

The wind knocks out of his chest when he sees  _ who  _ is on the other side. 

“Sungie can we talk?” Minho looks at him with pleading eyes. 

Jisung swallows, heart beating in his ears. “Uh-now?” 

Min stares at him for a few seconds, eyes taking him in, he knows, he has to know. Sungie nearly faints at the thought. 

“You okay?” The elder cocks an eyebrow up, Jisung squirms under his gaze. 

“Yeah…” he has his hand by his mouth still he realizes, the sleeve he covered in drool extremely visibly. 

“What’re you up to Sungie? In  _ my  _ sweater.” Minho knows, he fucking  _ knows.  _

“Getting ready for bed.” It’s not a total lie. 

Min gives him a once over and glances behind him too, “is Hyunjin over?” 

“No…” Jisung pulls the hem of the sweater down further, hands trembling. Minho is so close, he could so easily fill the desire that’s been eating away at him. 

“Mm, why’s your sleeve all wet?” Min reaches forward and grabs his wrist, Sungie shrieks getting dragged towards him. 

“Spilled water.” He squeaks cheeks bright red. 

“Hmhm. Can I come in?” 

Jisung feels himself nod, and then Minho is inside, the door shutting behind him. His fingers still locked around his wrist tightly. 

“Where’s the mess you made?” 

“Huh?” Sungie feels like he’s going to explode. 

“You spilled something right? Where’s the mess?” Min pulls him a little closer, Jisung lets him, his eyes timidly looking up at him. 

“I, um cleaned it up already.” He stammers, heart racing. 

“Let’s get this wet-“ Min cuts himself off, lifting the sweater above Jisung’s waist, the younger goes bright red. “Mm, I don’t think you did clean up yet Sungie.” 

“H-Hyung…” he whispers, locking eyes with the elder. 

“Jisung, were you getting off in my sweater?” 

“No…” 

“Don’t lie.” Minho’s voice is stern, it sends shock waves down his back. Jisung trembles slightly, his hands coming up to rest on Min’s chest. 

“I, I wasn’t!” He lies more. 

Minho lets out a soft hum and takes his wrists and drags him over to his bed. 

“No Hyung!” He whines as Min shifts his blankets around and finds the bottle of lube. He glances at the bunched up pillow too and then sees the pretty pastel pink item. 

“Jisung.” He whispers, taking the dildo from the bed. 

Sungie hides his face, he doesn’t know whether to cry or yell or both. 

“Little one were you thinking about me when you were using this?” Min moves his hands from his face and lifts his chin. 

Jisung shakes, his mouth opening out of habit, Minho bites his lower lip and slips his fingers inside. Sungie instantly shuts around them, his tongue sliding between his digits, cheeks sucking harshly. 

“Fuck.” Minho takes his fingers back and leans down, “tell me to stop.” 

“No.” 

In the next second they crash together, Jisung’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly, Minho picking him up in one motion. Their lips move together hungrily, tongues eagerly licking at each other. 

Sungie curls himself around the elder, tangling his fingers in his hair, kissing him with fierce passion. Min matches it with every movement. They go from standing to tumbling back on the bed. Minho looming above Jisung. 

“Tell me to stop Sungie.” Min whispers while kissing down his neck, hands moving up under the sweater. 

“Fuck me please.” Jisung replies like a fucking idiot. He can’t help it, he  _ needs _ Minho with every fiber of his being right now. 

Min strips off his shirt and tugs Sungie’s briefs off again, his sweater getting pushed up to expose his stomach. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Minho breathes out while running his hands all over Jisung’s frame. He rubs along his hips and thighs, up over his abs, to his chest. 

Sungie whimpers and squirms out of the sweater leaving him completely bare. Min stares for a few seconds, taking in how beautiful he is, feeling like he’s seeing Jisung naked for the first time again. 

“Please Hyung.” Sungie whines, his thighs spreading teasingly. 

Minho bites his lower lip, he leans down and kisses him again, holding his face like he’s afraid to let go. And he is, he’s terrified too. 

“My horny little princess, what were you doing before I came in here.” Min slips his fingers between his legs and feels his entrance is slick. Without hesitation he slides two digits inside him, Jisung’s face making him nearly cum on sight. 

“Was thinking about our last time Hyung.” He whispers, back arched, this is what he wanted. Despite how angry he is, how hurt, he just wants Min right now. Nothing else matters. 

Minho hums and spreads his digits, knowing Sungie’s body almost better than his own. He kisses down his toned stomach and settles between his thighs. 

Timidly he licks at the head of his cock, eyes locked with Jisung’s. The younger squirms almost instantly. 

Sungie wiggles under Minho, feeling everything even more intense than usual. 

He slides his third finger in no problems, Sungie doesn’t need to be stretched, but he wants to do it. Wants to feel every part of him again. 

“What about our last time little one?” Min swirls his tongue and then sucks making Jisung buck up. 

“M-miss you…” 

At that Minho comes off his cock and is stripping out of his jeans in seconds. Getting naked too. Sungie looks at him with eager eyes, his hand reaching out to wrap around Min’s cock. 

He’s perfect, every part of him is. Jisung loves every part of him. 

Minho teasingly thrusts into his hand, letting him get his fill of touching him for the moment. While Sungie jerks him off slowly he starts kissing back up his body his lips finally coming to rest on his. 

“I miss you too baby.” He whispers and grabs the lube. 

Jisung shakes with anticipation, “are you proud of me?” He asks suddenly, Min looks at him confused. 

“I haven’t cum yet.” Jisung smiles his big gummy smile and Minho falls in love with him all over again. 

“I’m so proud of you princess, you’re doing such a good job.” Slowly he lines himself up, their hands locking next to their heads. As soon as he’s pushed in Sungie moans, thighs squishing together. 

“Oh fuck baby.” Min groans, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. 

“Hyung...I miss you so much.” Sungie whimpers in his ear. Minho whines and pushes in further, falling into Jisung completely. Both their emotions being too much. 

“I miss you little one, every day I wish I still had you.” Min hides his face in his neck getting overwhelmed, his hands shaking even as Sungie holds them. 

Slowly he bottoms out and their lips meet happily, bodies curled together, locked in the most intimate way. 

Jisung moans loud as Min starts a minor pace, just enough to make them both even more needy. Minho lifts his chin and kisses down his neck, biting gently, snapping his hips at the same time making him cry out. 

“Fuck baby does he even fuck you? You’re so tight I can barely move.” Minho pulls back slightly and watches himself disappear inside Jisung. 

“Not as good as you.” 

Sungie says the dumbest things when they have sex. It’s like his brain short circuits completely. 

“He’s not as good as you either baby. I miss everything about you.” Min’s words tumble from his mouth. 

Jisung’s eyes roll back as he fucks into him particularly hard, “oh-“ he moans not being able to form real words

As he gets pounded. 

Minho lifts his legs and kisses his ankles, getting the angle he wants. He sits up and starts his pace, watching Jisung slowly come undone under him is a sight he’ll never get tired of. 

“Fuck-harder Hyung, wanna feel you in my tummy.” Sungie babbles like a fool. Min grits his teeth and shoves himself deep, that one thrust nearly sends Jisung over the edge. 

The younger’s back arches up and his eyes are rolled back, Minho grinds forward stopping his harsh thrusts for a moment. He nearly folds Sungie in half while leaning down to kiss him again. 

Jisung whimpers eagerly trying to get him to move again, “not yet princess.” Min whispers in his ear. 

“Pl-please...I’ll be a good boy.” He moans, nails ripping down Minho’s back. Surely going to leave marks behind. 

“I know you will baby.” Min kisses along his jaw and finally rests on his lips, both of them whining quietly against the other. Just basking in the fact they’re tangled up together again. 

Slowly Minho starts to pull away again and kisses down his chest, he runs his hands along Sungie’s thighs, their eyes locking. Jisung grabs his hand again, needing to be holding onto something. 

He stares up at Min and swallows, seeing the tears in his eyes. “Min,” he whispers. He tugs him down and then flips them over, moving to ride him. His hands go up into his hair, their lips messily pressing together again. 

“Don’t cry love.” He wipes his tears, his own falling too. Minho wraps around him tightly, their hips moving slowly still. 

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” Minho hides his face, his thighs shaking under Jisung. 

“No baby, look at me.” Sungie grabs his face again, their eyes locking. “I, I love you, so much.”

The words come out before he can stop them, he kisses Min so he can’t answer him and rolls his hips hoping to distract him. 

He shouldn’t have said that. But once again, he says the stupidest shit when he’s getting fucked. Especially if he’s getting fucked by Minho. 

Min holds him close and pushes him down on him, trying to get deeper. It makes Jisung moan loud and fall against his chest, his hands curled up tightly. 

“I love you.” Minho flips them over again and angles properly finally, Jisung’s back arches up off the bed. 

“Hyung!” He cries out tears of both pleasure and sadness falling down his face. 

“You still haven’t cum little one, I’m proud of you.” Min reaches down and touches his leaking cock. The second he makes contact Sungie’s eyes roll back and his stomach clenches as he cums all over himself. 

“There’s my sensitive baby.” Minho smirks, thrusting in hard, hand still on his member working him through his high. 

Jisung is crying, nearly sobbing, drool dripping down his chin. He hasn’t felt this good in forever. 

Min speeds up his pace and rubs his head making him squirm and cry out more. Overstimulation officially setting in, his sensitivity level reaching its peak. 

“H-Hyung…please, I-“ Sungie can even speak as Minho completely rams him. 

He feels the elder tense up too and then he’s moaning loud into his neck and hiding his face in his shoulder. Releasing deeply into Jisung, both of their bodies arched up together. 

Neither move for a few seconds, wanting to be stuck like this, trapped forever with each other. 

Min lifts his face first and kisses him, holding his chin in a gentle grip. Jisung hums and wraps around him completely, his arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” Jisung says back without the slightest bit of hesitation, he’ll worry about his regret later. Worry about how he’s thrown all his progress out the window just to get dicked down later. 

Minho pulls out slowly and collapses on top of the younger pulling his legs firmly around his waist. 

“You in there little one?” He asks softly, pulling back slightly to look into Jisung’s eyes. 

He shakes his head no and covers his face, a deep blush coating his entire body. Min smiles and makes him stop hiding, kissing each one of his hands. 

“Where’ve you been hiding that dildo this whole time?” 

“Fuck you.” Jisung giggles, biting his lip, his eyes locked with Minho’s still. The elder kisses him again and then shifts up, finding a shirt on the floor to wipe them up. 

Sungie timidly wraps around Min while he’s sitting up, unable to help himself. He wants to be held, wants Minho to keep him safe and sound. 

“Come here you subby little baby.” Min picks him up and curls them both back into the pillows. Jisung nuzzles into his neck, arms around him firmly. 

“Sungie…” 

“Hmm?” 

“We’re talking about this in the morning.” Minho’s voice is soft, not angry or regretful, he sounds almost timid. 

“I know...right now just hold me though.” 

*

The next morning Jisung doesn’t want to wake up let alone get up. The second he becomes conscious again he wishes he wasn’t. 

Not even because he regrets sleeping with Min, he just doesn’t want to have this conversation. 

Minho is sleeping soundly still, snoring even. His orange hair that’s now significantly grown out messy along the pillows. Looking at him while he’s asleep makes Sungie’s heart flutter. 

Min is so unbelievably pretty, even in his current state with smudged eyeliner and mascara all over his face. His foundation half rubbed off from sleeping. He looks so peaceful, anyone who looks at him would fall for him. 

Jisung sighs softly, and he was lucky enough to be the one this pretty boy fell for. 

Or unlucky. He still can’t decide which one. 

Sleeping together didn’t change his mind about them being together or not, they’re not getting back together. Even though he wants to, he wants to more than anything in this world. But he knows it’s a bad idea. 

Min said it himself, he doesn’t want him to forgive him, he doesn’t want them to get back together because he doesn’t deserve him. Jisung agrees. But that doesn’t stop how much he misses his stupid face. 

Sungie runs his fingers through the orange hair, his thumb ghosting across his cheek. 

There’s so much history between them, it was almost inevitable for them for slip up and have sex. He truly is an addict and Min is his drug of choice, he just wants him so badly. Even though he knows how poorly things will go. 

There’s no kicking Min out of his life, that’s the last thing he wants. Of course he’s angry, and hurt, but Minho is his family, even if they’re not dating they still love each other more than anything. Nothing will ever change that. 

“Stop staring at me creep.” Minho’s voice snaps him from his thoughts. Jisung pulls his hand away face red. 

“Mm not staring.” He mutters while falling back down to the pillows. He checks the time, 5:30am, Hyunjin is not alive yet, they don’t plan on leaving until around ten or so. 

Min hums softly and rolls over so they’re facing each other, his eyes still filled with sleepiness. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He whispers, a small smile on his face. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and resists the urge to flick his forehead, “Yeah fancy that.” 

Minho nuzzles into his pillow and yawns, trying to wake himself up, “so are you gonna make me do the walk of shame?” 

At this, Sungie giggles, “no...we have stuff we have to talk about anyway.” 

The elder groans while stretching, “Yeah,  _ stuff.”  _ He sits up and Jisung eyes a view of his back. He fucked him up, there’s no hiding those scratches. 

“I came over last night to apologize for what Chan said to you. He had no right.” Min starts off, “ _ I  _ almost slit his throat when he told me.” 

Jisung sits up too, shocked, “really?” He whispers, he was sure Minho would side with Chan. 

“Yeah babe. Chan’s getting on my last fucking nerve.” 

“Your last nerve? How do you think I feel? I don’t even have any nerves left!” 

Minho laughs and turns around, pulling Jisung down to the mattress with him again. He curls up on his chest and locks their fingers, making himself comfortable. 

“I’m sorry he said that shit to you, and I’m sorry for literally all the shit he’s done and continues to do. I admire the balls he has for thinking he’s involved in us in anyway but I’m still fucking pissed at him.” 

Sungie hums and sets his chin on Minho’s head, this was not how he was expecting this to go. But he’s not complaining. He doesn’t want to scream and yell at each other, he’s tired of that. 

“He really must think he’s made of steel for actually saying something to you after you pulled a gun on him.” 

Jisung snorts, “yeah, he’s lucky I didn’t do it again.” 

“But yeah. That’s why I was over here, not because I knew you were jerking your dick to me.” Minho smirks, he prepares for the oncoming smack from the younger and is shocked when it doesn’t come. 

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” 

“You’ve told me a few times.” Min laughs softly. 

Jisung grits his teeth, “after this no more kissing me got it? No more touching my legs, or calling me ‘little one’ or ‘baby’. Friends  _ only.”  _

The elder hums, “okay...was it us almost having sex that set you off?” Min sets his chin on his hand, looking at Jisung through hooded lids. “Or have you been doing this the whole time?” 

Sungie knocks his hand out from under him now, ready to throttle his ex. 

Minho giggles and grabs his wrists, “I can’t get you out of my head, if didn’t almost have sex the other day I probably would have had more self control. But having you under me again made things so much worse.” 

Jisung’s face burns bright, “shut up Min.” He whines, Minho is right of course, Sungie feels the same way. 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Yeah well, stop it. We got this out of our system now it’s not happening again.” Jisung is stern, despite his face being bright red. 

“Okay. Can I kiss you one last time?” Min whispers, their foreheads touching. Sungie squirms, biting his lower lip. 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Can I?” 

Jisung answers him by kissing him slowly, his hands on either side of his face, their tongues meeting in the middle. Min groans and runs his hands along his thighs, tugging one up around his waist. 

“If you’re setting rules then I can too.” Minho whispers while kissing along his jaw up to his ear. He feels Sungie tremble under him. 

“O-okay.” 

“After this, no more calling my hyung, no more little whines at me, no more putting these little fingers in your mouth around me either.” Min grabs his hand and kisses each digit, Jisung just nods, his heart racing again. 

“And most of all, no more using these puppy dog eyes on me to get what you want. I don’t wanna see your little face all pouty and red, and I especially don’t want to see  _ my  _ baby all subby from the hands of someone else.” Minho kisses him again, Sungie whines. 

“That wasn’t my fault.” He whispers while wrapping his legs around the elder. 

“I don’t care who’s fault it was. If you’re going to look fucked out around me it’s going to be because  _ I  _ did it.” Min holds him close, their lips moving together again eagerly. 

“After this right?” Jisung pulls back, their eyes locked. 

“After this.” 

With that Minho pins his arms down and licks up his throat, biting right on his pulse. He refrains from sucking a mark to his skin, opting to just nip lightly instead. 

Sungie lets out a soft whine, his eyes closing, this is the last time, on everything he swears this will be the last time he lets Minho have him. 

But right now he’ll give him everything and more. 

“H-hyung-“ he moans, Min grinding their hips together. 

“What princess?” 

“Want you to use me.” 

“Fuck Sungie.” Minho grabs his chin and smashes their mouths together again, eagerly rocking against him. 

Jisung rolls them over and bites along Min’s throat, his fingers running along his chest. He tugs on his nipples and watches his every reaction, his lower lip between his teeth. 

He slips between his thighs and can’t help himself as he eagerly squeezes and scratches them. He loves Min’s thighs, if he had a choice of how he’d want to die it’d be by suffocation between his legs. 

Jisung bites along his hips, sucking hard, wanting to make marks since he  _ knows  _ Chan is down here too. 

“Sungie-“ Min moans softly as the younger takes his member into his mouth. His velvet tongue swirling around his slit and then further down. 

Minho slips his fingers into his blue hair and tugs gently, Sungie gives head differently. That’s literally the only thing he can think about. 

Normally Jisung is intense and will swallow him down within seconds, he never teases, never takes his time. 

A small giggle bubbles out of him realizing why there’s such a difference. Sungie’s head snaps up, eyes narrowed, “what?” He asks, lips pouted slightly. 

“You’re the more dominant one between you two.” Minho bites his lip, Jisung blushes and rolls his eyes. His hand comes up to stroke him slowly, thumb rubbing under his head hard. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He mutters and licks across his slit. 

Min groans and his toes curl slightly, “you never tease.” 

Jisung purposely lets his teeth scrape against Minho making the elder yelp softly. In response Min pushes his head down more, choking him effectively. 

Sungie wishes it made him angry, but all it does is make him needier. His jaw relaxes more and Minho shallowly thrusts into his mouth, petting down his neck and shoulders. 

“Sungie…” Minho moans while guiding his movements by his hair. 

Jisung pulls off and breathes deeply, his eyes flickering up at the elder, “you’re more sensitive than usual.” He murmurs while mouthing at his balls. 

“I literally fucked you last night.” Min reaches for his hand and rolls his hips forward, Jisung sucking on his head again. 

“Since when has that mattered?” The younger looks up again and a smirk spreads across his face, “guess it would if you don’t get off all that often.” 

“I’ll choke you again.” Min warns. 

“That’s not a threat.” Jisung smiles wide at him, he then crawls back up his body and straddles him. Pulling Minho up to kiss him. 

Min groans and wraps his arms around his skinny body, he grabs his ass and rocks their members together slowly. Sungie whines quietly, fingers threaded in his already messy orange hair. 

“I love you.” Minho whispers against his mouth, nipping gently. 

“I love you too.” Jisung rolls his hips down, a soft whimper coming out as Min spreads him apart. 

“No more I love you’s after this.” The elder murmurs while biting at his collarbone. Sungie falls to his back and Minho follows him with ease, their limbs tangled together. 

“Tell me again.” 

Min finds the lube in the sheets and spreads it all over his fingers again, slipping two along his entrance but doesn’t push inside. 

“I love you, I love you more than anything.” He whispers and feels the goosebumps lift on Sungie’s skin. 

He shifts and lifts his legs and takes his fingers away, Jisung whines at the loss of contact. “Don’t get whiny baby.” He murmurs while kissing between his thighs. 

Jisung watches his every move, Min nearly folding him in half again, he sets his legs on his shoulders and then all too suddenly is pushing his tongue inside him. 

“H-Hyung…” he moans, hands flying to his hair. 

Minho hums against him and licks around his rim, tongue teasing inside him slowly only to come away completely. His hand comes up to stroke his member while he nips at his entrance. 

Jisung tenses up, his fingers coming up to push in his mouth not even to keep himself quiet. He just wants something in his mouth. 

Min spread him apart further and fucks him with his tongue. Stroking him fast at the same time. It’s almost too much for Jisung already, he doesn’t want to cum already though. 

“Hyung don’t make me cum please, not yet.” He whines which is probably the first time he’s ever said something like that. Minho backs off his ass, looking at him with mischief in his eyes. 

“I know you can cum more than once little one.” He smirks and wipes the drool off his chin on his hand. 

“I-I…” Jisung squirms as Min takes his hand off his cock and replaces it with his mouth. Their eyes locks as he sucks him hardly, wanting him to cum fast. 

“N-no no! Min-fuck!” Sungie arches his back, his stomach clenches and he releases down his throat in seconds. Minho of course using every trick he knows about Jisung to make him cum so quickly. 

The elder pulls off with a smirk, without giving him a second to breathe he pushes two fingers inside him and Jisung cries out. 

“Shhh baby, it’s still early.” Min giggles while leaning up to kiss him again. 

“Since when does that matter?” Sungie whines loud, his legs squeezing together. 

“Keep these open princess, and it matters, since  _ I’m  _ not the one that’s supposed to make you scream anymore.” Minho leans down and kisses him lovingly. 

“You’ll always be the one that makes me scream.” Jisung whispers, Min hums and takes his fingers out, flipping him over to lay on his stomach. 

Sungie instantly gets on his knees and wiggles, trying to tempt the elder. Minho kisses up his spine, hands coming up to grab his chest, tugging on his nipples. 

Ji bucks forward and giggles, clenching up around nothing. 

“Sensitive baby.” Min purrs in his ear, kissing along his neck. 

The younger arches his back, with each touch he slips further into his headspace. There’s no going back, when he gets like this there’s no telling what he’ll say or how he’ll act. Minho knows this too. 

“Mm yours.” Sungie presses back on him, Min groans, “right now you are princess.” 

He slides his fingers back inside him and spreads them wide, the third following quickly. Jisung moans, his face pushing down into the pillows, he hugs one tightly. 

“You okay little one?” 

“Hmhm, yes.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Minho fucks him slowly with his digits, watching with greedy eyes as Jisung shivers around him and moans into the pillows. 

Sungie clenches up, drool dripping down his chin. He missed this, he missed Minho so much. As much as he loves Hyunjin and as good as their sex is nothing will ever beat Min. Not even close. 

He whines and pushes back on his fingers, keeping himself up on shaky arms. Min has a firm hold around his waist, so even if he did fall forward Minho would catch him. 

“Hyung...I love you.” He whispers, saying it just to say it. This is his last chance to after all. 

“I love you little one.” Min’s fingers pull from inside him leaving him empty, “you’re so pretty baby.” 

Jisung hums happily, he feels Minho moving around the bed and hears the lube pop open again. In the next second he’s pressing inside him. 

Sungie groans and instantly pushes back, his spine arched, face down. 

“I should take a picture of how pretty you look right now.” Min murmurs, he thrusts into him and the younger makes a tiny sound. 

He clutches the pillow trying to keep himself up still, the elder sets his hands on his hips and slowly starts to fuck him. Taking his time with each movement. 

Sungie feels like complete mush, he never wants this to end. He’s soaking up every second of all of it. 

This is the last time he’ll have Min like this, the last time Minho will have him like this. There’s isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him right now. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Minho pulls him up by his hair and Sungie whines, he tips his head back against his shoulder and rolls his hips. Min has one arm around his waist keeping them pressed together, the other on his face. Tilting his chin up to kiss him intensely. 

“Fuck-please…” Jisung moans, the elder licks into his mouth more and bites his lower lip. 

Their bodies are covered in sweat, tangled around each other tightly. Sungie falls back to the bed in his hands and knees and meets Minho’s thrusts. 

He’s moaning obnoxiously, covered in his own drool, Min’s fingers pushed into his mouth making it even worse. 

“Oh my god-“ Jisung clenches up again, nearly seeing stars as Minho finds his prostate, it only takes seconds after. His arms give out and Min catches him as he releases all over his sheets. 

The elder moans into his shoulder, nails scratching down his side as he cums hard, not being able to take being inside Sungie any longer. Given Jisung’s limp form Min is almost positive he broke the younger. 

As he pulls out they both shiver, “baby, look at me little one.” He murmurs, minorly worried. 

“Mm, I’m okay.” Jisung nearly slurs, he is so high on post orgasm bliss. He came completely untouched that has now happened in forever. 

Minho kisses all over him, “promise?” 

“I don’t think my legs work, but yeah.” Sungie giggles softly and rolls over. He looks up at Min and locks their hands, neither saying a word for a moment. 

“I love you Han Jisung, don’t you ever fucking forget that.” Minho finally whispers while leaning down to capture his lips in one final kiss. 

“I love you too.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SPICY oooo SPICY Happy Birthday Minho you got to fuck your mans not once but TWICE
> 
> Anyway what are y'alls thoughts?? Bet you didn't expect this one huh??
> 
> questions??
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
